


Swimming Lesson

by LittleEagle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, kinda cute, ova time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	

The only sound after the door was shut was a pair of feet running up the stairs. "Monster," she seethed and didn't bother to actually avoid the boy. Her shoulder made a forceful connection with his as she reached to open the door, before closing it once again as she left the canteen. She ran after the elderly woman who wasn't hard to catch up with, considering she was walking that fast. "Wait! Mrs Kirschtein, please," she gasped out as she slowed down. She didn't say a word so [name] took it as a sign that she can tag along. "Please, tell me if I'm a bother," the cadet said after a while as they were heading down a few streets. "You're not. I just don't know why you came after me," the woman offered honestly. She made a salute in her walk. "I'm [full name]. I just wanted to apologise on behalf of Jean," she said with a small smile as she let her hands fall back beside her.

The woman stopped in front of a house but before unlocking the door she turned to look at [name]. "Why? It was obvious he doesn't want any of you cadets to socialise with me," she said bitterly. The girl put her hand on her shoulder. "Because he's a great guy even if he's a little harsh sometimes," she explained with a little roll of her eyes. The woman opened the door gesturing for [name] to enter. She thanked her and walked into one of the few rooms, the kitchen. She sat down on one of the two chairs wondering if Jean losing his father that early made him the way he is. "Thank you for saying this," Jean's mom said and placed her basket onto the table. "Do you want to eat something, dear?" she asked jovially, reminding her of her own mother.

[Name] shook her head with another smile. "Thank you Mrs Kirschtein, but no. And I meant what I said about your son," she replied kindly declining the offer. At that she sat down across from her. "[Name], do you happen to be friends with him?" she asked hope filling her eyes. The cadet looked away for a brief second. "I try to be. And so does Marco, so there was really no need for what you said. I'm mean no offence," she quickly corrected herself, though honestly she didn't find it fair either how Mrs Kirschtein handled the situation. "I know. I just want him to have people who have his back and the other way around," his mom replied with a sigh. "I understand but he needs to earn the trust. It took him more than a year and saving my life that I actually considered talking to him," [name] said, immersing in a little nostalgia. "He did?" she asked incredulously.

_It was a summer day and they were practising with the ODM Gear in more open areas. Like the lake-shore within the training grounds. She was swinging more that day then usually, she couldn't exactly find her stability. They were a year into training but they only practised between fake walls and trees. But balancing on the edge of the forest and doing a circle around the lake was never a task. [Name] was swooping out from the treetops, extremely close to the water when the hook broke out from the bark it was attached to and from the extra force and impulse the other one gave out and she was falling with all the gear into the lake. "Oh shit..," she hissed and had barely enough time to close her eyes and take a deep breath._

_The water wasn't the hottest and her clothes and gear soon became drenched. She never was a good swimmer and after surfacing she could barely hold her head above level as the heavy gear was pulling her. She quickly realised the gear was utterly damaged so without second thoughts she started to get the equipment off. It was hard on the ground already and her fingers kept sliding off the clasps and bits. She had to make a small break, legs unable to keep her up on their own. 'So this is how I'm going to die? Drowning in a lake?' she thought as she tried to pry open the last clasp. She did it and felt the gear slip past her legs to the depth of the water. Now she just had to get out but she was seriously questioning its success considering how tired she was already. She made a few powerless kicks and felt the rest of her energy drain from her body. Her head bobbed above the water a few times, consciousness slipping away and vision blurred when something wrapped around her. Tired to fight off the maybe harmful object she let her eyes close._

_A few minutes passed since he dragged her to the shore. She should be waking up soon but until he let his gaze sweep over her body, every curve in perfect display under the wet, white fabric. He removed the jacket and harnesses to help her breathing but that was all he dared to do. Her eyes fluttered open and as she sat up a coughing fit shook her body. "You fine?" he asked more like a grumble when she looked his direction. "I guess," she said and pushed the wet chunks of hair out of her face. "You're such a clumsy ass," he said, feeling like he could let himself the call with the playful tone. "Shut up, horse boy," she countered. "But thanks. I seriously thought I'd drown." She smiled at him with a sad edge. "Can't swim?" he asked the obvious. "Yeah. The deepest water where I lived was barely half a meter," she replied, honestly wondering how they didn't get along before. "I could teach you," he offered, bit more out of selfish reasons, her drying but still damp clothes not helping him. "And cover up, that bastard is coming." She looked around spotting Eren and the others and she quickly put her jacket back on. "You serious about that? I might be interested," she said with another smile making its way to her lips. "Sure, clumsy ass." She just rolled her eyes at him._

"And he still owes me that one," [name] finished the anecdote making Mrs Kirschtein proud that his son was the only one to come to her rescue. "He keeps his word. Just remind him and he will," she said patting the cadet's arm. "Alright. And though I hate to but I have to leave to get back before I get into trouble," she said standing up. "I understand. It was nice having you here, come anytime you're here," Jean's mom replied and walked her to the door. With a call and wave of goodbye [name] headed back to the current base of operations.

She walked in to the dining hall just when the cooking competition ended with Jean becoming the winner. No matter how angry she was at him when she left, [name] couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips. Jean's gaze flicked to where she stood and made his way over to her as quickly he could get through the crowd. "Where were you? You missed my glorious victory," he said with a trace of genuine worry amidst the boasting. "No, I didn't. I saw that your om-E-lette defeated the boar. And I was talking with your mom," she replied with a shrug. "Why? You saw how humiliating she was," the brunet snapped at her. "I know, Jean. But you weren't better. For fuck's sake, were almost adults, you can't behave like a child if you don't like something... I'm sorry, I'm not better either now," she said, calming herself with deep breathes. "No, you're right. And whatever embarrassing story you heard don't you dare telling others, okay?" he asked with his trademark smirk in place. "Promise, horse boy," she said with giggles as the both of them left for the dorms. "You haven't called me like that since..." "Since you promised to teach me how to swim. And you still haven't," she cut him off with an accusing edge in her voice. "We get back and I'll tech you, deal?" She shook his outstretched hand with a smile. "Deal. And good night," she said and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before quickly entering her shared room. "Just why the hell did I do that?" she groaned to herself as she crawled into the bed.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

[Name] was waiting for Jean to arrive to the lake. She was still wearing her uniform with her towel and boots resting on a rock nearby. "Sorry, damn bastard held me up," Jean apologised when she saw the girl. "It's okay. I wasn't waiting long," she replied and walked over, placing her towel onto the blanket he brought along. "Get undressed unless you want to swim in those," he said already halfway through the process. "Okay, okay," she mumbled and started shedding her clothes.

Jean walked into the water until it became waist-high and waved to her to join him. "I'm coming but don't stare like you haven't saw an almost bare girl before," she said and swatted water towards him. "I wasn't," he lied weakly. He walked to her and held his arms out like he was carrying an invisible heap of firewood. "Lay across my arms and try to keep your head above the water for now," he instructed and she followed his words. His arms moved to hold her around the waist like a grotesque attempt at a hug. "Shit, I forgot to show you how to move," Jean said and pulled her back into a standing position. His arms lingered around her for a couple more seconds as he gazed down at her. An action he regretted immediately as his eyes remained scanning her wet body, droplets running down her every curve in the most perfect way he could imagine. Shaking his head he turned away and showed her what she's supposed to do. "Got it?" Jean asked once again looking at her. "Not really," [name] admitted with a smile.

She was looking at Jean, that's true but not his movements but how his muscles flexed and relaxed. "I'll show you again," he said and tore his gaze away for a second time. "No need for that. I don't think you can teach this to me," she replied and grabbed his upper arm to turn him back. "What? You don't think I'm capable enough?" he asked with a slightly offended tone. "No, Jean. I trust your skills. I don't trust my concentration around you," [name] explained calmly, still holding into his arm. She looked up after a few seconds passed but no reply came to see Jean having the cutest dreamy expression ever. Her lips curled into a smile as she tried her hardest to stand on tiptoes in the water to press a kiss to his lips.

It wasn't long as she quickly lost balance but Jean's arms snaking around her kept [name] from falling over. "Careful, [name]," he whispered having the same expression. He leaned down with another kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies even closer. She moved one hand into the two toned hair, gripping it lightly when he pressed his lips against hers in a hungrier manner. Jean started to explore her body, his hands moving to every little spot he could reach. [Name] moaned softly when his hands cupped her breasts with a little squeeze. "Jean," she mumbled breathlessly when she pulled away. "You're beautiful," he whispered and kissed her, hands moving across her body again. Jean nipped her lip gently and she parted them willingly. His tongue slipped inside and soon it explored every corner of her mouth victoriously.

They parted once again for air, matching smiles and glowing eyes on their faces. "I think we should get out," [name] said but didn't move. "Yeah, so get out and dry yourself so I can make you wet again," Jean replied, his voice almost a growl. Her face darkened noticeably at his words She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before the both of them walked out to their clothes. [Name] looked over to Jean and let her gaze linger on his form and Jean did exact same thing. Her face darkened a few more shades as she finished drying herself and Jean walked over to her. "I know I should've told this earlier but I never thought it would mean anything for you but I love you," [name] said and hugged him. "I love you, too," Jean replied and lifted her face for a kiss.

He gently lowered her to the blanket and leaned over her, lips still connected in a kiss. Jean was holding up himself with one arm, his other hand caressed her cheek and jawline. Her arms were wrapped around his body, her hands resting on the middle of his back. Jean pulled away and started kissing down her neck and collarbone, eliciting the smallest of moans from her. His kisses moved to her breasts and he pulled the off her bra. His hand moved to join his lips, massaging the one he wasn't licking and nipping at. [Name] moved her hands, now entangling in his hair, gripping it every now and then. Jean looked up at her pleasured expression, eyes closed and lips parted slightly.

With a smirk he pulled away and sat up. She opened her eyes a bit to see why he stopped and saw him reaching for her panties and pulling them down. Her eyes fluttered closed again and let Jean part her legs. He kissed along her inner thigh and the lower side of her stomach before he licked her folds. Just that one made her legs tremble a little which spurred on him. She gasped at the sensation and her hands took up their place in his hair. He suck on her clit while slowly pushing a finger inside her. Jean pumped it in and out, adding another finger and making scissoring motions. "Jean... please," [name] breathed out and he pulled away understanding what she wants.

He stood up and discarded his underwear, adding it to the pile of clothes. He crawled over her and peppered her with kisses as he pressed his tip against her. She clung to his shoulders and bit into her lip when Jean pushed into her. His voice carried soothing words and she relaxed into the pressure. Jean felt how amazingly tight she was yet he stayed perfectly still to let her get used to him. "You can move, Jean," she whispered and brushed the back of her hand along his cheek. He nodded and pulled out to push back carefully. He set a slow pace without what he could live but for [name]'s sake he just gritted his teeth and enjoyed what he had. "God...ngh...you're so tight," he grunted and started to move a little faster.

For [name] the world ceased to exist when the pain melted away and the only thing remained was Jean and their lovemaking. She let go of her lower lip and the moans waiting to be heard left her lips. Jean smirked and picked up the pace a bit more and grunted at the still restricting tightness of her. He bent his head to the crook of her neck and nibbled and suck on her sensitive skin. A louder moan escaped when her back arched a little, pressing her body against his. "Jean...faster," she mumbled and he complied, now moving with a pace desired by him too. "Fuck...I'm..," Jean grunted just a moment after she felt the little knot becoming unbearably tight. "Me too," she replied between moans and thrust her hips against his. Her movements caused Jean to lose it and his seed shot inside her. He collapsed on top of her and pumped sloppily until he felt her walls tighten around him with her orgasm.

They laid there for a couple minutes panting hard before Jean rolled off her. "That was amazing," he whispered and pulled [name] into a tight embrace. "I agree. But we should get back," she said with a whine in her voice. "Fine but let's wash in the lake?" he offered and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Okay."  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

[Name] walked into the dining hall barely dragging her feet. She plopped down at the table jean and Marco was sitting already. "Hello Marco," she said with a smile and started eating her food. The boys were in a deep conversation to pay actual attention to her but it didn't bother her. When she finished she leaned against Jean tiredly. His arm snaked around her waist but he kept talking with Marco. "You're lucky that we got back in time for dinner," she whispered in his ear when she got his attention for a moment. "You didn't seem to mind the third time either."


End file.
